Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for detecting a nuclear material possibly concealed in a container or the like.
Background Art
The risk of terrorism using nuclear materials (special nuclear materials) such as uranium-235 and plutonium-239 has been increasing around the world. In order to prevent such terrorism beforehand, Megaports Initiative or the like in the United States has demanded development of technology for detecting a nuclear material concealed in a container or the like.
However, currently there are no technologies capable of performing, in a highly reliable manner, a non-destructive inspection using a simple device such as a portable type device on a container suspected to be concealing a nuclear material.
For example, conceivable means to detect a nuclear material includes a method of irradiating a container with strong radiation such as X-ray or the like and measuring neutrons and gamma rays generated from nuclear reactions of the nuclear material within the container. However, in such a case, a large size particle accelerator becomes necessary for generating the strong radiation, and it is extremely difficult to put such an accelerator to practical use as a portable device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a small and simple inspection/analysis device utilizing neutrons, a device to inspect and analyze a sample by irradiating the sample (material) with neutrons generated through a fusion reaction, and using neutron scattering, neutron radiography, neutron-induced prompt gamma ray analysis, neutron activation analysis, or neutron reflective surface analysis.